Practical Joke
by Zaywrites
Summary: He just loved playing games. You'll fall in his tricks if you don't play your cards right.


**Practical Joke**

Special A belongs to Maki Minami.

* * *

' _It's not here. Where is it?'_

Megumi Yamamoto dove on mountains of papers scattered on the carpeted floor, searching for her precious reviewers. She flipped her bag, rummaged through file cabinets exhaustively, but she's still unable to find it. She has an exam tomorrow morning, and it's past midnight already. It'll be rude to disturb her classmates' sleep just to get a copy.

Frowning, she flopped on her bed, stared blankly at her room which is in state of complete disarray.

Then it dawned on her. She apparently lent her reviewers to the apathetic, carefree Yahiro Saiga who never cared about exams or whatsoever. As for Yahiro, exams are just not entertaining.

But this time, he really did say that he will review and perfect the exam.

Megumi always prioritizes other people above her own necessities. Besides, it takes a lot of guts for a prideful, cocky Saiga to ask for help.

Though Megumi would not dare admit that she is deeply infatuated with the good-looking Saiga Corp heir, an obvious fact why she willingly helped.

Sighing, Megumi grabbed her phone, dialed his number which she not-so surprisingly memorized.

She hesitated to press the call button.

' _This call is just to remind him to return my reviewers. That's all.'_ Megumi chanted loudly in her head. But something inside her screamed that she missed his voice.

Composing herself, she pressed the call icon.

She slowly brought her phone near her ear. She shuddered after hearing an incoherent, deafening music, almost blasting her ears. Well, what would you expect to Saiga Yahiro; he's probably hanging out with his friends again.

"…oh, Megumi, miss me already?" he softly chuckled then hiccupped.

"Are you drunk? Where are you?" she asked worriedly.

"…just a bit tipsy. I'm…hic…at my…hic…family's…private bar lounge." Yahiro replied, voice slurred.

Megumi sighed. _'How come I'm in love with this guy?'_

"Please return my reviewers. I need them. Let's meet up at the gates." Megumi quickly ended the call, but she did not miss the soft 'thud' before hanging up. He must have missed everything she said and dozed off.

' _That cocky, ungrateful…he convinced me that he will study for tomorrow's exams.'_

She actually went to great lengths just to jot down notes during class, careful not to miss anything. She even searched for some references, wrote side notes on the material to help him review. She even volunteered to help him study. Well, it's all wasted now.

She felt her chest tighten, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He only approaches her when he needs something, right?

Right. That is the not-so surprising and painful reality. And she just can't swallow it.

He always smiled at her, but it held no meaning.

He self-proclaimed that they are close friends already, so he can freely ask her for favors.

He walked her home, but he also did that to many girls out there, claiming that he's a gentleman and all.

She always reminded him of setting priorities, scolded him for squandering time and money on parties. But the latter conversation shoved in her face that he never paid attention.

Why would he? She is not someone special whom he should be attentive to.

It's not as if his world will crumble if she leaves him. Thus, she should stop giving so many high standards to him; he'll never listen anyway.

Megumi inhaled sharply, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

She refused to believe that he was just letting her hope for nothing, acted foolishly and fell in love with him.

Even if she had always seen him with other girls, her feelings did not waver.

 _Silly, stubborn, clumsy Megumi._

Yahiro Saiga acted like he really cared, so that he will not lose an attentive admirer.

Megumi gently closed her eyes, trying to shrug off everything, but miserably failing. She knows; she was too naïve.

She stubbornly fell on the practical joke he played. She tried to act like his sweet gestures did not affect her at all…but,

' _Who are you fooling, little girl?'_

He is Yahiro Saiga, and he just enjoyed playing games. You'll fall in his tricks if you don't play your cards right.

Megumi did her best to avoid him the next day; it was the most difficult thing to do. After all, they belonged in the same class.

"Oi, Megumi!"

She shook her head, pretending she did not hear him. She kept on walking, eyes fixed on the ground as she crossed the highway. She failed to notice that the stoplight turned green already.

Yahiro shouted her name, but all she heard were high-pitched screams and tires screeching shrilly.

Megumi turned stiff on her spot, unable to move her wobbling knees.

Yahiro made long strides to pull her by the arm before the car hits her.

They both toppled on the ground, people rushing towards them.

The car almost crashed into a pole. No one was hurt, but the impact inflicted bruises on them.

"Hey! Were you trying to kill yourself or what?!" the infuriated driver bellowed whilst scanning his car for dents or damages.

Yahiro pulled a slip of paper from his wallet and signed it.

"For the damages. Keep the change." He grumbled, shoving the paper to the car owner.

He grabbed Megumi's hand and hightailed out of there, oblivious of the incredulous glances and murmurs by some spectators.

Megumi saw the bruises on his arm, a bleeding cut above his eyebrow.

He suddenly released her hand, grabbed her shoulders, stooped down and leveled their eyes.

"Exactly what was that Megumi Yamamoto?!" he screeched, gritting his teeth.

Megumi flinched, unable to look at him.

"I…I will never forgive myself if something happened to you." He spoke, sincere.

Megumi was surprised to see genuine concern in his eyes, a side of him he never showed to anyone before. There's no point denying it, his words made her heart flutter.

' _Was he scared of losing me?_ Or _'Was he afraid of taking responsibility?'_

She can't weigh the possibilities. It hurts her...

This is Yahiro Saiga we're talking about. He treats responsibilities like a virus eating him, and he hates it.

Megumi should've known better.

"Let's go to the clinic before you bleed to death." She motioned, pointing the bleeding cut above his brow.

"…then, let me die loving you." He teased. Just _teased_. As if that he would really want to die now.

For a brief second, Megumi's mask slipped. She smiled, but it was fragile, threatening to shatter into million pieces.

"I'll walk you home after we got treated." He casually stated, ruffling her hair teasingly.

Megumi nodded, feeling her heart wanting to leap out of her chest as his hand found hers.

' _It seems like fate is playing a practical joke on me, mocking me by drawing us closer…But I will never fall for the same trick twice. Once was enough.'_


End file.
